1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an in-vehicle control device and an in-vehicle recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a driving assist device that collects surrounding information on an own vehicle by an in-vehicle sensor, determines a danger degree at the time of traveling based on the collected information corresponding to actual road conditions, and controls the vehicle based on the determined danger degree (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-211756).
In some cases, control on the vehicle by the driving assist device may cause a behavior that is unexpected or unforeseen for a driver or a passenger (hereinafter, an occupant). One of the factors that can cause such a situation is a difficulty in taking preference or way of thinking of all the occupants into consideration in development of the driving assist device.
When the behavior that is unexpected or unforeseen for an occupant is caused by control on the vehicle by the driving assist device, the occupant may distrust the control by the driving assist device.
However, the driving assist device in the related art was unable to acquire the data indicating what kind of operation the occupant performed or the data indicating how the state of the occupant was changed as a result of occurrence of an event such as a control on the vehicle by the driving-assist.
The driving assist device in the related art was also unable to acquire the data indicating what kind of operation the occupant performed or the data indicating how the state of the occupant was changed when an event of the level not triggering the driving assist (such as a quick brake and a steep turn) occurred.
Such circumstances might deprive developers and designers of an opportunity to design a system that performs vehicle control without interfering with an intention of operation by the occupant.